bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yammy Llargo/Image Gallery
Yammy Anime Images Profile Images Ep268YammyProfile.png|Yammy Llargo, 0 Espada. Arrancar arc Ep113UlquiorraYammyArrive.png|Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy arrive in the Human World. 113Ulquiorra and Yammy arrive.png|Yammy arrives with Ulquiorra. 113Yammy defeats.png|Yammy defeats Yasutora Sado. Ep114YammyHurtsOrihime.png|Yammy throws Orihime Inoue. Ep114IchigoBlocksYammy.png|Ichigo Kurosaki blocks Yammy's attack. Ep114UlquiorraWatches.png|Ulquiorra watches as Yammy loses an arm to Ichigo. 114Yoruichi defeats.png|Yoruichi Shihōin defeats Yammy. 114Ulquiorra hits.png|Ulquiorra hits Yammy in the stomach. Ep116UlquiorraCalmsYammy.png|Ulquiorra calms Yammy. Ep127UlquiorraVisitsYammy.png|Ulquiorra visits Yammy while the latter is getting his arm reattached. 127Yammy's tattoo.png|Yammy's pre-release Espada tattoo. 138Yammy notes.png|Yammy notes they arrived in an area with strong opponents. 139Yammy breaks.png|Yammy effortlessly breaks free of the ice Hitsugaya encased him in. 140Yammy charges.png|Yammy charges his Bala. Ep140UraharaSurprisesYammy.png|Kisuke Urahara threatens Yammy. Ep140TsuppaneBenihime.png|Urahara counters Yammy's Bala with Tsuppane, Benihime. Ep143ThroneRoom.png|Yammy and the other Espada bring Orihime before Aizen. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep268YammyArrives.png|Yammy arrives to help Ulquiorra. 268Ulquiorra and Yammy talk.png|Ulquiorra tells Yammy to go defeat the captains nearby. Ep268YammyHitsMenoly.png|Yammy smacks Menoly Mallia into a nearby wall. Ep268LolyWatchesYammy.png|Loly Aivirrne watches Yammy hit Menoly. Ep268LolySlicesYammy.png|Loly slices Yammy's hand. 268Uryu shoots.png|Uryū Ishida arrives and shoots Yammy. 269Yammy attacks.png|Yammy attacks Uryū. YammyresistingSeeleSchneider.png|Yammy resists Uryū's Seele Schneider. Ep269Sprenger1.png|Uryū uses Sprenger against Yammy. 269Landmine triggers.png|The Anti-Arrancar Mine triggers against Yammy. 269Yammy hangs.png|Yammy holds on after Uryū blows up the floor. 269Yammy falls.png|Yammy falls through the tower. 272Yammy punches.png|Yammy attacks the frozen Rudbornn Chelute. 273Yammy's Resurreccion, Ira.png|Yammy enters his Resurrección, Ira. RenjiVsYammy.png|Yammy fights Renji Abarai. Ep273SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.png|Rukia hits Yammy Llargo with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Ep273ReiatsuRopes.png|Renji traps Yammy with his Bankai. YammyCatchesRukia.png|Yammy catches Rukia Kuchiki. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Yammy approaches Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blocks Yammy's attack. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy grabs Ichigo. Yammy is hit by a Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō slams Yammy into the ground. YammyIchigo.png|Ichigo slams Yammy into the ground with a Getsuga Tenshō. Yammy punches Kenpachi.png|Yammy punches Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep289KenpachiByakuyaVsYammy.png|Yammy confronts Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi. 289Yammy transforms.png|Yammy transforms upon being further enraged. 289Yammy prepares.png|Yammy prepares to attack. 310Yammy dies.png|Yammy dies. Yammy Manga Images Arrancar arc 191Sado is injured.png|Yammy breaks off Sado's arm. 192Santen Kesshun.png|Yammy's finger is blocked by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. 194Cover.png|Yammy, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 194. 230Cover.png|Yammy, Grimmjow, Luppi, and Wonderweiss on the cover of Chapter 230. 231Cover.png|Yammy on the cover of Chapter 231. 232Cover.png|Yammy and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 235Cover.png|Yammy and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 235. Hueco Mundo arc 244Espada gather.png|Yammy and his fellow Espada gather to discuss the Las Noches intruders. 245Cover.png|Yammy, his fellow Espada, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 245. 255Cover.png|Yammy and his fellow Espada on the cover of Chapter 255. 270Cover.png|Yammy, his fellow Espada, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 270. Fake Karakura Town arc 231Cover.png|Yammy Llargo on the cover of Chapter 231. 342Cover.png|Yammy on the cover of Chapter 342. 343Cover.png|Yammy and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 343. Yammy's dog.png|Yammy's dog, Kukkapūro 354Yammy's Resurreccion, Ira.png|Yammy's released form, Ira. 378Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo Kurosaki dons a new mask and slams Yammy down with a Getsuga Tenshō. 382Yammy's Cero.png|Yammy's Cero 382Byakuya and Kenpachi prepare.png|Yammy about to attack a bickering Byakuya and Kenpachi. 383Yammy's Second Form.png|Yammy's Second Form 352Yammy attacks.png|Yammy attacking Rudbornn. 422Cover.png|Yammy and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 422. 422Yammy lies.png|Yammy after being defeated by Byakuya and Zaraki 422Yammy dies.png|Yammy dies. Covers Bleach cover 41.png|Yammy on the cover of Volume 41. Yammy Video Clips Gonzui.gif|Yammy uses Gonzui. YammyCero.gif|Yammy's Cero in his released form. YammysBala.gif|Yammy's Bala. YammyResurrección.gif|Yammy releases his Zanpakutō. Category:Images Yammy Video Game Images Soul Resurrección SRYammy captures.png|Yammy captures Ichigo. SRYammy is defeated.png|Yammy is defeated by Byakuya. Brave Souls BBSYammy's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|An alternate-universe Yammy who transcended his Resurrección with the Hōgyoku.